The Second Chapter
by ada-chick1142001
Summary: Thrersa has a new life with Fox and they now have a Daughter and major chanlages ahed of them ** i kno the summery sucks but lease read and review**
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1- I have Everything  
  
Theresa woke up one morning, she got up and put on her robe. She went down the hall and went in to Emma's room she stared down at her precious baby girl. She quietly said to herself , " I have everything iv ever wanted, I have a beautiful baby girl, a wonderful, handsome husband and a house away from Julian."  
  
She was unaware that Fox had been standing at the door watching and listing to her. He walked over to her and put his arms around her waist and said" I have a everything to Iv ever wanted, I have a beautiful, sexy and abosulty wonderful wife and a precious daughter. She looked up at him and smiled, he leaned down and gave her a sweet kiss. "  
  
" well I have to get dressed, you should do the same, we have a big meeting today." she said as she giving him a kiss.  
  
" all right sweetheart, should we call for a sitter for Emma?" fox asked  
  
" ooh, no Gwen said she would watch her for us today."  
  
" wait, do you really want to let her baby-sit for us, she, she hates us and what better way to get back at us than our child!" Fox said with concern  
  
" Fox, what dose she have against us anymore, she got Ethen and her family and everything." she said with a look like she was trying to convince her self of it.  
  
" Resa, I still don't think its a good idea, I would feel more comfortable if someone... like...... ooh Whitney did it."  
  
" Oh, HELL NO, she is a pissed if not more pissed as Gewn she still gives my evil looks as I pass her because I got you and she wanted you" she said  
  
" True, I am so irresistible" fox joked  
  
" Oh yea, so who then? Theresa questioned  
  
" How bout' Phyllis?" said Fox  
  
" perfect I'll go call!!" said Theresa enthusactaly 


	2. The Perfect night

Chapter 2- The Perfect night  
  
** I hope you liked the last chapter, I forgot to mention that I don't own any body so u cant sue, and theirs no baby Ethen to make thing easier, thanks and enjoy and r/r!**  
  
They got home and thanked Phyllis for watching Emma and wondered if she would do the same tomorrow night.  
  
" Pyhllis, thank you so much, but with everything that has happened, Fox and i have a hard time finding people we both trust." Theresa says  
  
" Oh, dear don't worry, I would sit for emma anytime she is so sweet." Phyllis said smiling  
  
" Oh thank you, if it's not to much trouble could you watch her tomorrow night, Fox is going to take me to dinner?" She asked sweetly  
  
" Of course" Phyllis said  
  
"Oh no money, Theresa I baby Emma for free." Phyllis said as Theresa tried to give her 20 bucks for sitting tonight.  
  
" Well if you say so Phyllis, have a good night."  
  
" You to Theresa dear." Phyllis said as she left  
  
Theresa went up to Emma's room to make sure she was asleep, then she went to her and Fox's room, Teresa walked into her bedroom and saw candles everywhere. She whispered to herself, "Fox." She put her things down and sat on the bed and took her jacket and shoes off and put them away. Then some music started. She smiled as Fox walked out of the bathroom with a single rose in hand. "Is that for me?" she asked with a smirk on her face. "Depends. Do you want it?" he asked. "Duh." She said. He gave her the rose and said, "I remembered what happened the night of the earthquake and I remember promising to do anything after dinner and then you said, 'even me?' and I said, 'definitely.'" "You have a good memory." She laughed. He got up to lock the door and came back and sat neck to her. He reached behind her neck and pulled her close to kiss her. He kissed her down her neck and she slowly unbuttoned his shirt. Fox slowly laid her down onto the bed and undid her blouse and bra. He kissed her down her chest. She undid his pants and he slipped his boxers off. She slipped her panths and thong off and they looked at each other. Fox kissed lips and did something that drove her crazy: foreplay. She was getting restless and he knew it so he opened her legs a bit wider and lifted her hips and slowly, but surely, slipped inside of her. She moaned with pleasure. This was their first time together. He kissed her and kept going faster and faster inside of her. Teresa could feel her body tremble with pleasure. She screamed with pleasure and saying his name and she reached her climax. Moments later, he stopped. Their hearts were racing and their bodies were wet with sweat. Fox worked her body in unimaginable ways and she loved it, just as they finished She heard Emma cry she grabbed her robe and went in to see what was the matter she went down stairs and got her a bottle and rocked and hummed her back to sleep. Then she went up stairs and put her in her bed and left, she came back in her room and she pulled Fox closer and whispered in his ear, "Again, Fox, don't stop, and make me yours, and this time, harder." And with that his kissed her, relighting the passion their shared just moments ago and he made love to her, longer, harder, and with pleasure, just the way she wanted it. She rolled over and whispered in his ear " I LOVE YOU!!" he said " I love you to" and then she kissed him and they feel asleep 


End file.
